122190-2-10-15-morning-coffee-the-construction-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL yes I did :rolleyes: Door frames just don't move when hit. Thanks, me too!! | |} ---- You BROKE your toe when you stubbed it the other day??!! :o Man, hope it heals up quick! Shadowcaster is amazing and well worth a tour!! | |} ---- Ow. Also, Ow. | |} ---- ---- I'm not done with it yet, though. I'm happy I'm finally making progress, but I still have so much to do. And I'm already up over 750 decor at its current state. I'm really hoping I don't smack my head against the ceiling of the decor limit and find myself having to cut things people like. | |} ---- What are the new stats? 1K inside a purchased house and 1K outside? | |} ---- 1k maximum decor, with 40 permitted to be lights. That's counted individually inside and out. | |} ---- Those damn people! Tell them to get off yer lawn! | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, tell them to get off yer magma... lawn. | |} ---- Which side are the witches that need the brew? | |} ---- ---- But I just spelled out my name...? o.O | |} ---- Right, got two of them for you. If you don't feel like spelling out your name here, then just get a hold of someone from Saddles to get me the info that way. | |} ---- *Thinks Arachnaas needs more coffee or something* | |} ---- A lot more cofee. I read the name as a place belonging to Remly. Anyway, I have parceled them up and mailed them to Remlys WitherWood. | |} ---- No no no the plot is called FrostFire Outpost :P | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm allergic to snow, that's why we moved south LOL. It wouldn't be bad if it didn't snow on roads, driveways, walkways, sidewalks. LOL Went home for lunch, like I usually do, and didn't want to come back. B) I wanted to be an irresponsible adult and stay home and game all afternoon. | |} ---- Just do what I did. Get a 4WD Wrangler. That thing can go the speed limit on the highway in a foot of pure powder. | |} ---- As generally irritated by the snow as I am, the wife is a million times less fond of it. In her time living on the west coast she forgot that snow is not something you can visit, it comes over and doesn't go away. I joke about the hotsprings, but I bet a golden lopp that she will be hiding under the largest comforter in the house. She hates the cold. | |} ---- The only thing I miss are the snow days; no work, no school, stay home in pjs all day drinking hot cocoa. Who am I kidding, I do that even down here! | |} ---- Heh, tell that to a couple of my coworkers who came up from the San Antonio 'Rac/'Fuge at Brooks.... Last night, STL run was fun, was 4 other Saddles, and a queue join names Rosa unremembered last name here. Tonight more work on lower zone lore/challenges/kill achievements, primarily Farside now. | |} ---- ----